five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear's Bite
It's all a usual day, the class learning away in a difficult maths lesson. Even Chica is having trouble with it. Foxy is raging away, Balloon Boy is giving up.. Until Springtrap suddenly announced, "OK, get your things, we're going on a trip." Everyone suddenly bounced up and got their bags, and waited patiently to hear where they are going to go to. "We are going to the ruins of Fazbear's Fright.. I hope you're ready, this can be dangerous." Mangle suddenly walks in. "I'll be coming too..." She then looks at Springtrap. "If you don't mind." "Of course I don't mind Mangle!" Springtrap said hapilly. "We need all the safety we can get!" Everybody gets on a bus, one next to another in a some-what usual way. The bus suddenly starts as Bonnie is already fast asleep, Balloon Boy is enjoying the ride, and the others just sit there. Waiting to get to the ruins of Fazbear's Fright. One hour later, and they made it; rocks and fire all around the ruins. They hear faint whisps of phantom footsteps roaming of their future selves. One by one, they sneak up on everybody, and scare them. Their reactions have fear and terror. Freddy already fainted, Bonnie is crying in fear, Chica is utterly in panic, Foxy is still screaming in fear. Soon after that, they then did the toys. Toy Freddy spins around and faints, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica fall on each other and Balloon Boy cries. As for The Puppet, he was nowhere to be seen. "Are you all OK?" Asked Mangle, worried about their curtrent states. She looks at their reactions and rushes over to them one by one and helps them up, treating them all equally. Freddy soon wakes up as everyone else is back to top condition. Angered by what the phantoms did, he leaps at them, aware of where they are, and bites them all down until they are nothing but wind. Both Chicas cover their eyes as everyone else watches, confused. "Are you alright Freddy?" Mangle asks, only to be retorted with, "I'M FINE." Freddy keeps destroying the phantoms one by one, and out of nowhere, The Puppet grabs him by the arms and stops him. "Calm down..." He says, in a calming voice. "Just rest, Freddy.." Freddy quickly falls asleep. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy surround Freddy, worried about his condition. "Is he going to be OK?" Chica says, her voice filled with concern. "He'll be fine.. Don't worry... But he'll be asleep for half an hour.." Foxy holds Freddy up as everyone gets back onto the bus, heads back to the Academy. By that time they got there, Freddy only just woke up. "W-what happened?" He questions, rubbing his head and hat. "You were fast asleep..." Toy Bonnie reminds him. "And you tore up all the phantoms. To be honest, that was scary." Freddy suddenly remembers. "Oh.. I'm so sorry then.." After that, everybody was sent home to rest for the night, ready for another. Category:Animatronic Academy Category:Stories